Cyber Love? REVISED!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: My Old Story got deleted... So here it is! The Naruto gang goes in the Internet... INTERNET! Whoa! Will there be... love in the internet? [NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina InoShikaTem]
1. DIE, BOREDOM! DIE!

**Disclaimer:** (monotone voice) Ladies and gentlemen! I don't own Naruto! So, shoo!

**Summary:** What's this? Oh I get it… The Naruto gang is going online! Will there be… As they say, love in the internet? (NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikaTem)

**Warning: **Wrote in fifteen minutes.May cause death of author.

**A/n: **Ladies and Gentlemen, my old fanfic, "Cyber Love?" Was deleted for some reason. So here I am, reposting it… I hope my old reviewers will still support me all the way. Good day!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Possible Couples in This Chapter:**

NejiTen

SasuSaku

NaruHina

LeeGai- IT"S HUMOR! NOTHING PERSONAL!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Legend:**

**Username**

"speech"

normal

_thoughts_

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Tenten grasped her hair, it is now untied because she's in home… But just in case, you can see windows closed, and blinds covering the whole outside world from Tenten's apartment. "Man, I just got to kill time!"

"If I don't kill time… If I don't… If I don't…" Tenten's grasp tightened. "I'll go bald!"

All right, Tenten, I think you're already hurting yourself. So anyway… all of a sudden, Tenten saw a glimpse of her computer. "Whoa! I nearly forgot that I even got that piece of junk."

The _piece of junk _suddenly lit up. "You hurt my feelings!" It flashed a message. Tenten sweat dropped. "That computer is too smart."

"Thank You." The computer flashed again.

Tenten thought for a while, this WOULD be good to kill time, right? There's no harm in trying… besides, what could go wrong? Right?

Tenten's just lying there, seeing some people online… People she's not recognized of. Suddenly a message box appeared. It's from… **Ino is a pig**

Tenten sweat dropped, she already KNOW who it is.

**Ino is a pig:** Hi!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** Ei, Sakura.

**Ino is a pig:** … You know me?

**Flirt w/ me n die:** obviously.

**Ino is a pig:** EEP! YOU'RE NOT A STALKER ARE YOU!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** No, not really.

**Flirt w/ me n die:** It's me, Tenten.

**Ino is a pig:** OH WOW! Hi, Tenten!

**Ino is a pig:** Come on! Join the chat room!

Tenten received an invitation box. She realized that she SHOULD kill time, right? So, she accepted.

People that were in are…

**Sexy goddess143**

**Killyourbrother16**

**Ilovegreen99 **

**troublesome03**

**caged17**

**Ino is a pig**

**Flirt w/ me n die**

**UNL008**

**Superior, Almighty, great, excellent, high-class future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Sexy goddess143:** Hey forehead-girl, who's your friend?

**Ino is a pig:** it's tenten!

**Ino is a pig:** hey guys, don't you think my username rocks?

**Sexy goddess143:** get real!

**Ino is a pig:** I **am **real! Not like you…

**Sexy goddes143:** FYI, I'm 100 percent real!

**Ino is pig:** sure you are.

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Hey, Hinata-chan! What's the meaning of UNL?

**UNL008:** … Err…

**Caged17:** it's Uzumaki Naruto Lover, stupid

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** I am **not **stupid, pale-face!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** Hey, Superior, Almighty, whatever…. Hinata's… err… white too, idiot!

**Superior, Almighty, G:…:** Oh right… Then, Neji, you're just a pupil-less freak!

**Killyourbrother16:** … Naruto, you're the dumbest creature I ever met.

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** hmm… perhaps pupil-less freak isn't good either… Oh I know, Neji you're such a Tenten-luver!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** You're gonna die, Naruto.

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Hey Hinata, you're name really doesn't mean _that_, right?

**UNL008:** erha jlekryi gfnmruie t7 48 aui478dfjkl etui tuibieruiotiutuigrgnjejitui

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Huh?

**Caged17:** Oh damn, she's banging her head on the keyboard again. Be right back…

**Ilovegreen99:** Hey guys! Check out this pic…

Tenten clicked the link. She quickly headed for the bathroom and vomited. When she got back…

**Flirt w/ me n die:** Ugh, that's the worse thing I ever saw.

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** WHOA! LEE THAT WAS COOL!

**Killyourbrother16:** that's plain disgusting

**UNL008:** gj arhk rilyer9 hkdf ss ruuigtgtugtugtugu nmgtrrhjuufnruytjks rutguusrbvhvng

**Sexy goddess143:** Eww! It's so ewwww, right, Shika?

**Troublesome03**: troublesome… yeah whatever.

**Sexy goddess143:** humph, shika you're so mean

**Troublesome03:** sorry…

**UNL008:** OH MY GOD! EVERYBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE! HINATA'S FOREHEAD IS BLEEDING! OH (censored)!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** Hey, does that mean, that's Neji.

**UNL008:** Well duh… by the way, Tenten we still got to spar. OH (censored)! Gross, now I have blood all over my hands. Oh here it is again. Yuck!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** IDIOT! JUST (censored) CALL THE AMBULANCE!

**UNL008:** Oh right…

Tenten slapped her forehead, and to think he's the genius.

**UNL008** had signed out

**Caged17** had signed out

**Flirt w/ me n die:** Oh jeez, and to think he signed out their accounts, despite the situation

**Ino is a pig:** you know, tenten… it's obvious neji likes you.

**Flirt w/ me n die:** WTF!

**Sexy goddess143:** for once, forehead girl's right.

**Ino is a pig:** would love to argue further, but gotta go.

**Ino is a pig** signed out.

Ino got a private message from Sasuke… "Call her that again, and die." Ino grinned… she has gotten over with Sasuke, and now she's match making for Sakura and him.

**Sexy goddess143:** Wow! Sasuke-kun threatened me! Obviously he likes Sakura.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "DAMN! I'M TRICKED!" He yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sasuke screamed.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"I think I'm hearing things. I can still hear Sasuke screaming like the one when I killed our clan." Itachi said to his companion. Kisame shrugged, "well, maybe you should e-mail him again!"

"Good idea, Kisame! I shall do that tomorrow!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Killyourbrother16:** I do **not!**

**Sexy goddess143:** whatever, I'm telling this to Sakura

**Sexy goddess143** has signed out

Sasuke cursed.

**Ilovegreen99:** hey guys, wanna see another pic?

**Troublesome03:** NO!

**Killyourbrother16:** NO!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** NO!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** YEAH!

**Ilovegreen99:** Majority wins…

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten sighed a relief. But was surprised to see a unpleasant picture popping from their screen. Many pics were been popping out from Lee, that Sasuke, Shika, and Tenten shut their computers off.

**Ilovegreen99:** so cool, eh?

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** HELL YEAH!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Hey, where'd they go?

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Bonus Feature:**

**Ino is a pig:** Hey, Lee! You **do** like Gai-sensei, right?

**Ilovegreen99:** Of course

**Ino is a pig:** then have a load of this…

Lee clicked the link that Sakura gave him. It's something about…

LeeGai Coupling! Genre: Romance/Humor

It was silent for a while.

**Ilovegreen99:** Wow, this is cool. Wherever did you found it, Sakura-chan?

**Ino is a pig:** LEE!

**Ilovegreen99:** what?

**Ino is a pig:** IT'S A FIC! A LeeGai fic! That's gross!

**Ilovegreen99:** Hmm… it's kinda catchy for me.

**Ino is a pig:** Eww!

**Killyourbrother16: **Get away from me, you gay freak!

**Superior, Almighty, G…: **Jeez, Lee. I lost all my respect for you!

**Ilovegreen99:** What?

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n:** Sorry… I know this crap is so boring! But please… PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Flirt w/ me n die**- Tenten

**Caged17**- Hyuuga Neji

**Ino is a pig**- Haruno Sakura

**Killyourbrother16**- Uchiha Sasuke

**Superior, Almighty, Great, excellent, high-class, future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!**- Uzumaki Naruto

**UNL008**- Hyuuga Hinata

**Ilovegreen999**- Rock Lee

**Troublesome03**- Nara Shikamaru

**Sexy goddess143**- Yamanaka Ino


	2. They get crazyER!

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**Warning: **Now, wrote in ten minutes. Life's tough. (TT-TT)

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Possible Couples in This Chapter:**

Sasuke x Sakura

Neji x Tenten

Ino x Shikamaru x Temari

Naruto x Hinata x Kiba

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Another new day! Finally Tenten get to train (and haven't gone bald)! They were just training when…

"Hey, Tenten! Neji!" Sakura called. "Go online later, all right?"

Before the two could ask, she had answered their question before they can even ask. "Just do it, there would be a lot of things going on there!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, and strode away.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Later…

Tenten inhaled deeply, and got in online.

**Ino is a pig:** HELLOOO!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** Hn.

**Ino is a pig:** OHMAHGAWD! YOU'RE BEING INFLUENCED BY NEJI-SAN, TENTEN-SAN! OMG! TENTEN-SAN, WE GOT TO GET YOU IN A HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY BEFORE YOU HAVE THE "I-AM-COOLER-THAN-YOU-OR-ANYBODY-ELSE-YOU-ARE-JUST-AN-IDIOTIC-GEEK" MASK THAT "COOL" GUYS WEAR!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** … Err…

**Ino is a pig: **Never mind. Oh yeah…

Tenten received another invitation in a conference room. She accepted, readying herself.

People in were…

Sexier than you 

**Troublesome03**

**Sexy goddess143**

**Caged17**

**Killyourbrother16**

**Ino is a pig**

**Superior, Almighty, Great, excellent, high-class, future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!**

**UNL008**

**I am better than you, Naruto! WAAAY BETTER!**

**Bow to me, worthless mortals!**

**I am better th…:** NARUTO! KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS **OFF** HINATA, OR I SWEAR, I'LL WRING YOUR LITTLE SCRAWNY NECK, YOU HOKAGE-WANNABE!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Hey, I ain't doing anythin', foo!

**I am better th…:** What's with the rocking dude mode?

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** That'z becauze I **am** rockin', foo!

**Killyourbrother16:** You wish, dobe.

**Bow to me, wor…:** I want a chocolate. Temari! I demand a chocolate!

**Sexier than you:** Gaara, just shut up for a moment… **please**.

**Bow to me, wor…: **No! I'm the Kazekage here, you barracuda!

**Sexy goddess143:** I am beautiful! No matter what they say! Cause words can't bring me down!

**Sexier than you:** All right fine! Jeez!

**Sexier than you:** Oi, gurl, **I'm **sexier than you, **pig**!

**Ino is a pig:** WOOT WOOT! Yeah! Go Temari!

**Sexy goddess143:** Excuse me! I **am **the sexiest goddess-like human being that ever walked in this planet!

**Ino is a pig:** You mean, the **fattest **pimple-faced **pig **that ever walked in this planet.

**Sexy goddess143:** In fact, I'm changing my nickname **now**.

**Killyourbrother16:** I know a person who's sexier than you two!

**Sexier than you: **Who?

**Killyourbrother16:** Never mind.

**Bow to me, wor…:** TE-MA-RI! MY CHOCOLATE, BUTTFACE!

**Sexier than you: **Just a sec guys…

**SexiEST goddess143:** HAH! TAKE THAT, FAT PIMP! TEMARI, NOW I'M SEXIEST! YOU'RE JUST SEXIER! BUT I'M SEXIEST, WHICH MAKES ME MORE POWERFUL AND SUPERIOR THAN YOU, FIEND! AM I RIGHT, SHIKAMARU! I'M BETTER, RIGHT! RIGHT SHIKA!

**Troublesome03:** Sure. Whatever.

**Ino is a pig:** sexiest pig, your "enemy" just left the screen.

**SexiEST goddess143:** WHAT! HAH! SHE'S JUST CHICKEN! CHICKEN LIKE SASUKE'S HEAD!

**Killyourbrother16:** Do you wanna know what **I'll **change my nickname? It would be KillInoTheFatestPig if you say that GOD DAMN chicken thing!

**I am better th…:** NARUTO! I DEMAND A REMATCH FROM THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! REMATCH! REMATCH! OR ARE YOU TOO CHICKEN LIKE SASUKE'S HEAD!

**Killyourbrother16:** WHY'S EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT MY HEAD!

**I am better th…:** Whoops, sorry Sasuke. I meant… NARUTO! I DEMAND A REMATCH FROM THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! REMATCH! REMATCH! OR ARE YOU TOO CHICKEN LIKE SASUKE'S HAIRDO!

**UNL008:** Err… Kiba-kun, I think that's a bad thing to say to.

**I am better th…:** You think so? I think, it's fun to say! Chicken like Sasuke's hairdo! Chicken like Sasuke's Hairdo! Chicken like Sasuke's Hairdo… Teehee.

**Sexier than you:** I'm back!

**SexiEST goddess143:** HAH! LOOK AT ME, (CENSORED)! I'M **SEXIEST**! YOU'RE SEXIER! WHICH ONLY MEANS I'M SEXIEST THAN ANYONE ELSE!

**Killyourbrother16:** No you're not.

**SexiEST goddess143:** Then whooo?

**Killyourbrother16:** Err…

Sasuke panicked and run in circles, who would think that Sasuke's thinking about Sakura. Then he got an idea… It would be embarrassing but…

**Killyourbrother16:** ME!

Everything went silent, as Sasuke cursed.

**Caged17:** I disagree with that, chicken-head.

**Killyourbrother16:** And why? And if I'm chicken head, then you're head is like a girl's, (censored)!

**Caged17:** **I'm** sexier than you!

**Killyourbrother16:** NO, I AM!

**Caged17:** Tough chance! I AM SEXIER! I mean, I don't think you even have muscles in your sweat and stinky body!

**Killyourbrother16:** HAH! Letting you smell my armpits will be an honor!

**Caged17:** No way! I would die if I do that!

**Killyourbrother16:** HAH! Betcha you don't use "Axe"!

**Caged17:** Of course! I don't need it! You must've smell so darn awful! THAT'S why you "use" that thing.

**Killyourbrother16:** I do not!

**UNL008:** Have you noticed? Tenten-san haven't said a word lately.

**Caged17:** HOW MUCH GEL DO YOU USE, CHICKEN-HEAD!

**Killyourbrother16:** HOW MANY CONDITIONER BOTTLES DO YOU USE IN A DAY!

**Ino is a pig:** Yeah, I wonder what's wrong.

**Bow to me, wor…:** Tmari, I spilld my spcil chocolt-flvord ith mommy goos's bk bits. Now th lttr ,and on't ork!

**Sexier than you:** What letters?

**Bow to me, wor…:** , nd

**Sexier than you:** What?

**Bow to me, wor…:** tu;utnuotiojfrjsdaio3tu

**Sexier than you:** I don't get it.

**Bow to me, wor…:** Look: B C D F G H I J K L M N O P R S T U V Y

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** -LOL!- Gaara doesn't know the alphabet!

**Bow to me, wor…:** I **know**¸(censored)!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Then, what letter comes after T?

**Bow to me, wor…:** U!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** -LOL!- WRONG! IT'S LETTER F!

**Bow to me, wor…:** Idiot.

**I am better th…: **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! NARUTO, YOU'RE DUMBER THAN A RETARDED SQUIRREL WITH PINK FUR!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** What? It **is **letter f!

**I am better th…:** MORON! It's letter L!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** NO IT ISN'T!

**UNL008:** Are there squirrels with pink fur?

**I am better th…:** YES IT IS!

**Ino is a pig:** No, there aren't, Hinata-chan.

**UNL008:** Oh.

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** F!

**SexiEST goddess143:** Actually there is! There's a legend!

**I am better th…: **L!

**Caged17:** Tenten?

**Bow to me, wor…:** TH FRKIN' LTTRS WON'T SHOW UP! S KZKG, I OFFICILLY DMND THT THIS KYBORD SHLL B TRMINTD!

**Flirt w/ me n die:** What?

**Caged17:** Nothing, I just wanna call you. It seems like you're the only sane person here.

**SexiEST goddess143:** Long ago, people made stupid "creatures" be dunked in a tub of pink dye, but not before twisting, and licking it!

**Ino is a pig:** Eew!

**SexiEST goddess143:** Nowadays, people with pink hair or fur are stupid!

**Ino is a pig:** NO THEY AREN'T! In fact I heard blondes are stupid.

**Sexier than you:** THAT I can't agree with you, Sakura.

**Caged17:** You know, good thing Lee isn't here, or I'll have to vomit eighteen times again.

Silence.

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** For once, I agree with Tenten-lover.

**I am better th…:** I think so too.

**Killyourbrother16:** I hate seeing those pics again!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** I want to see his pics again! But… You do know the Lee/Gai fic, right?

**Ino is a pig:** Ugh, don't remind me.

**Bow to me, wor…:** Dmn kybord!

**SexiEST goddess143:** What if Lee **does** go online?

Silence… AGAIN.

**Ilovegreen99 has signed in. Please get ready to turn off your computers.**

**Ilovegreen99:** Hey guys! I have new pics!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Cool!

**Caged17 has signed out.**

**Flirt w/ me n die has signed out.**

**I am better than Naruto! WAAAY BETTER! has signed out.**

**Sexier than you has signed out.**

**SexiEST goddess143 has signed out.**

**Ino is a pig has signed out.**

**Killyourbrother16 has signed out.**

**Bow to me, worthless mortals's computer has been thrashed out and crushed by sand.**

**Troublesome03 has signed out.**

**Ilovegreen99:** Hey, why have everybody signed out?

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** I dunno. I guess only you, me, and Hinata-chan are left.

**I am better than Naruto! WAAAY BETTER! has signed in.**

**I am better th…:** Hinata, sign out your account or you'll witness cruelty of youth!

**UNL008:** O-okay.

**I am better than Naruto! WAAAY BETTER! has signed out.**

**UNL008 has signed out.**

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Losers! They don't know what they're missing!

**Ilovegreen99:** Hey! I've seen another Lee/Gai fic! I also saw a cool Naruto/Sasuke fic that I found in a cool site!

**Superior, Almighty, G…:** Call me a loser but…

Superior, Almighty, Great, excellent, high-class, future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto! has signed out.

**Ilovegreen99:** They all left? Oh well, I can always visit my pink-furred squirrel, that I named Sakura!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

A/n: Yes, I know it's boring! SUE ME! (TT-TT)… wait, no! Don't sue me. Did you like it? REVIEWS PLEASE! WHEEE! Pwease? Weviews? By the way, sorry if there's no bonus feature… but my arms really hurt. You see… I've been in a fight and… Never mind. WEVIEWS PWEASE!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sexier than you- Temari 

**Troublesome03**- Shikamaru

**Sexy goddess143/ SexiEST goddess143**- Ino

**Caged17**- Neji

**Flirt w/ me n die**­- Tenten

**Ilovegreen99**- Lee

**Killyourbrother16**- Sasuke

**Ino is a pig**- Sakura

**Superior, Almighty, Great, excellent, high-class, future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!**- Naruto

**UNL008**- Hinata

**I am better than you, Naruto! WAAAY BETTER!**- Kiba

**Bow to me, worthless mortals!** -Gaara


End file.
